


Rewrite the Stars

by etheralupin



Series: rewrite the stars [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Greatest Showman (2017), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, Circus, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Piper, Pipeyna - Freeform, Rewrite the Stars, The Greatest Showman, lesbian reyna, soft, the greatest showman au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etheralupin/pseuds/etheralupin
Summary: Reyna had never seen anything like it. Yes, she lived in a world that any mortal could call impossible or even magical, but her eyes had never laid upon such beauty. She didn't know what captivated her more, the wonderful show taking place around her, or the graceful acrobat before her. The girl reached her hand out, and as an instinct, Reyna reached hers, too. Their fingers almost brushed, and Reyna's heart pounded in her chest, she let out a short breathe as she gaped at the majestic acrobat in front of her.Her eyes spoke to her, demanding to know her name, and the acrobat simply responded her with a smile charged of kindness before flying away.She tightened the grip of her arm around her helmet, and spoke quietly, "Who's that?""That, my friend, is Piper McLean, the most beautiful person you'll ever meet in your life."





	Rewrite the Stars

 

 "If we ever find Percy, I'd love to move in here with him."

Piper nodded, but her brown eyes were fixed upon the rows of buildings welcoming them to New Rome and Camp Jupiter. She fixed the position of her arm that she hooked with Annabeth's, her free hand holding Jason's as the melancholy in his eyes examined the fields. His blue eyes held a hint of realization that made Piper scan him without his notice. For some reason, he looked like belonged to this world, to the remaining of the most powerful empire to ever exist, his powerful aura matched the one from the place. It was a thought that made her gulp loudly.   


Her sudden silence made both, Jason and Annabeth, stop.    


"Are you okay, Pipes?" The blonde asked softly, she leaned in closer. "You've been awfully quiet."

"It's nothing." She shrugged dismissively. "Just nervous for tonight's show, that's all."

 Jason chuckled. "Nervous? You?"

 Annabeth shot him a look and turned to fully face Piper. "Why are you nervous? You always do beautifully."

 "I've heard the Praetors are scaringly intimidating."

 "Piper, listen." Jason stood next to Annabeth. "You're best friends with Annabeth, literally the most intimidating person you'll ever meet. So you're good."

 "That's true." The blonde laughed. "But, believe me, you are more intimidating than me when you're flying up in that trapeze.  _They_  should be nervous."

 Piper smiled. "I think you're right."

 "Uh, you  _think_? Piper, I'm a child of Athena.  _I'm_  right."

   


* * *

 

It was likely to be another boring day in Camp Jupiter as Praetor Reyna Ramírez-Arellano strode around camp with a cup of hot chocolate warming her hand. She placed her free hand over the top of the handle of her sword and stopped as she looked past New Rome and admired the wonderful view that was the Field of Mars. Her brown eyes traveled over the Coliseum and exhaled deeply, she watched as a brand new show continued to settle in and put up the big stage. She studied it with determination, but a deep voice managed to break into her busy thoughts.

"It's looking great, isn't it?" She turned her head to meet her fellow Praetor's gaze.

 "I hope you don't let me down, Jackson."

"Oh, c'mon. I've told you a million times this is the greatest show you'll ever see in your life." Reyna arched an eyebrow. "Is this a good moment to point out that I just quoted Nico? You know the guy, he doesn't praise anything and if he likes this, then it's good."

 "Yeah, yeah." She dismissed him with a hand gesture. "So, have you remembered anything else?"

 Percy sighed. "No. But I'm trying." His sea green eyes moved from his tattoo to her brown eyes. 

 A silence embraced them and for some reason, it felt too loud. She silently watched as he fiddled with his sword, and her eyes shot back to the Coliseum, where the stage was almost finished and ready to be used. Percy followed her gaze and sighed.

 "I have a feeling that this show will be special." He spoke out hopefully.

 Reyna didn't know why, or how, but she felt that too.

**Author's Note:**

> PSA!!!
> 
> in this story the war with gaea never happened and well, jason and percy's exchange was just something to idk,, entertain the gods now that they don't have anything to worry about idk. anyway!! reyna and piper don't know each other yet and well, the show is something camp half-blood have been working on for a while and you will discover the rest as the story unfolds!! oh and in the majority of the fic piper will be very very confused with her sexuality and this will be lowkey of a slow burn and i'll change bits and pieces of the movies so it won't be EXACTLY like the movie.


End file.
